Vermilion and Grey
by Lady of Lenore
Summary: Two years ago, they turned him, leaving Namine broken and alone once again. Riku doesn't remember anything about the past--all he knows is his love for her. Could she ever bring herself to love him back? Or will she choose to pursue the one she lost?
1. 01

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately.

I started this several years ago, and I only recently rediscovered it. Our society is pretty vampire crazy right now, so hopefully you will all enjoy this one.

* * *

Vermilion and Grey

Chapter One: Forgetting

Cloaked and slender, a figure hastened alongside the inner walls of a dilapidated sky scraper, smirking in his shadowy approach upon a room at the end of the corridor. His steps drowned by the Sleepless City beyond, he ventured with total trust that his unknowing target would remain just that: unknowing. Her fluttering heartbeat penetrated his ears even meters away, terrified of the unseen and trembling in her anticipation. But oh, he had promised her many a night before, a whispered vow in her ear which inflicted chills. And he had yet to break any promise.

Twilight's feathery phosphorescence leaked in through cracks on his either side, a glorious reminder of his clever ability to arrive precisely on time. _When the sun slips below the farthest lake, I'll meet you here, make no mistake. _As he lingered outside the decrepit door, he picked her thoughts from the dense particles of air, chanting in her head his final words like a cruel lullaby to soothe her sorrows. Withholding a chuckle of satisfaction, he noiselessly slipped inside.

A bitter taste clung to her thoughts, one which he recognized for sadness. He discarded the flavor, brow furrowed in concentration of his approach.

"Please don't let him come. Please don't let him come . . . "

"Sorry to disappoint you again, beloved." His words dripped pure sadistic pleasure at the noticeable chill which spread through her frail form. _Delicious, _he thought, mind racing with images of this beautiful damsel.

Hesitating, quivering in perfect dread, she glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with her icy companion. Those blue pools of chastity widened at the disgusting sight of a man she once knew. Yet he now stood before her as this, darkness or nothingness she couldn't decide. He puzzled her; he stood mere inches from her eyes, yet she couldn't discern where he ended and the grey of twilight began.

Before her eyes detected the movement, slim, pale fingertips brushed her cheek. The softest touch from his hand erupted into uncontrolled shivers throughout her body, leaving her defenseless against any such attack. Her only consolation was that she knew what he was here for, and it wasn't to kill her.

"All you have to do is tell me the word to unlock your mind, and these meetings will stop."

The faintest nod as she averted her eyes. "I know."

"If you insist." Deft hands closed around her waist, dragging her into him with bewildering speed. A cry tore from her fragile throat, lacing the air and filling him with lustful desire. Her mortified thoughts flowed into his head, and he greedily soaked them in without hesitation. Once her body pressed against him, he unsheathed his brilliant white fangs and sank them into her resplendently exposed neck.

She whimpered at the intrusion, holding still only because of his well-placed hands. Tears spilled from her eyes, falling into the darkness of his cloak, smelling ever like the sweetest summer rain. Once a steady blood flow poured into his mouth, his grip loosened, one hand reaching into her blonde tresses and stroking them to comfort her. After a few eternal moments, she relaxed in his imprisoning embrace, tilting her head to the side to allow easier access. The actual process felt rather like a sea breeze caressing her neck, but the blood loss inflicted weakened senses and the overall fear of dying at long last.

Knees buckling, she struggled to keep her poise until it was all over. Maybe only a few minutes passed, maybe an hour. She collapsed to the floor, however, when he finally drew away. A cold laughter filled her head at his departure, leaving in the same stealthy manner in which he had arrived. As always, she couldn't quite decipher his outline as it raced along the shadows, gone before she ever realized in full that he was there to start with.

Dried tears staining her soft, perfect features, Namine shakily pulled herself to her feet, staring after the phantom whom she used to love.

* * *

"You forgot to take your medicine today, didn't you?" he commented as she stepped over the threshold. A grocery bag hung on her arm, her excuse for leaving the apartment earlier that evening.

"Yes . . . I'm sorry."

He sighed, abandoning his seat by the window to wrap his arms around her waist. "It's okay. I just don't want anything to happen to you." His gentle breath sifted through her hair, and she tried to suppress a shiver. "You really need to take better care of yourself. All right?"

She nodded against his shoulder, sighing in contentment at his concern for her.

"You're so pale, Namine. Are you hungry? I'll cook tonight."

He gently coaxed the grocery bag from her arm, lifting one of so many weights off her shoulders. The offer tempted her, to eat some of his wonderful cooking and forget the past hour and a half which she had just experienced. But the guilt of facing him, of lying to him as always, drove those temptations away.

"No, I just want to go to bed." She slipped out of his arms, faking a smile, and meant to follow an imaginary trail to the bedroom they shared. But once their backs faced each other, she scarcely caught a whisper that slid from his lips, afflicted words that tore at her heart to hear.

"I'm not him, Namine. I never will be. But I'm doing the best I can."

"I know," she breathed, her eyes stinging once again with tears as she continued in her path. Hanging her head, she entered the darkness of the bedroom and felt her way to the bed, clambering under the sheets to cry herself to sleep.

A few words raced through her mind, of their past, of him, of everything ripping her heart to shreds at that very minute. _I'm sorry, _her mind cried out, hoping the words would somehow reach the man in the next room. _I'm so sorry, Riku._

_

* * *

_

Dawn's serene yellow glow lay in warm layers over the bedroom as she opened her eyes. Blinking in the light, nimble fingers smoothed over loose strands of hair, tucking them behind her ears as she scanned the room for Riku. Her body ached from fatigue, induced because of her severe blood loss on the night before. Sitting up proved to be a difficult challenge, she found, as always on the mornings after. Yet she knew she must ignore the pain, for his sake.

Glimpsing silver locks splayed over the satin pillow next to her, she smiled at his tranquil form, peaceful and happy in his slumber. Those silvery locks shimmered in the light, so soft and inviting. After a moment's thought, she dipped her hand into the silver pool and allowed it to glide over her fingers like water. _So pretty, _she marveled, smiling to herself as he began to stir from his sleep. She really did love him . . .

"Namine?" he murmured, aquamarine gems glancing up at her from beneath a thick, brightly-colored quilt. She remembered her grandmother making it for her as she flashed her smile for her husband. He pulled himself into a sitting position, grasping her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. "Good morning."

"Beautiful morning," she said through a yawn, eyes streaming over his unclothed chest. _Speaking of beautiful._

"Did you sleep well?" he questioned, returning her smile as the quilt pooled around his waist. The faint hint of his pajama pants peeked out from underneath, and she suppressed a sigh; they hadn't really _slept _together in months.

Namine wanted to give Riku everything he deserved. He worked hard, laboring in an office six days a week as the head of one of the city's most successful businesses. He paid for their gorgeous apartment suite, their food, her clothes. Namine's closet rivaled that of most celebrities. In actuality, they were something of celebrities themselves, with Riku as the future president of the prestigious Alpha Inc. Money would never be an issue, and Riku made certain of that. Namine would never need to work a day for the rest of her life.

He gave her everything she could fathom and beyond, from clothes to lovely furnishings to the best cuisine to a private yacht for vacationing in the summer. He loved her, told her so each and every day. Found the most romantic restaurants for dates, the most sensual places on her body for afterwards. He lit a hundred sparkling candles, placed throughout the house for any night she asked. He obliged her every wish, her every desire. And he was breathtaking himself, silvery-blue locks, the fine-tuned figure of a god, charismatic smile and brilliant green eyes.

He would do anything for her.

Remembering the posed question, she locked her gaze with his, nodding in answer. "I believe so. Yesterday . . . I just felt a little tired."

"It's all right, babe. I know I said something really stupid . . . " He leaned into her and pressed his lips to her forehead, eyes glistening in apology. "Forgive me?"

"Of course." She wound her arms around his neck, fingers twining in his silky hair. Inhaling deeply, she reveled in his scent, smiling in contentment at the warmth emanating from his bare skin. One hand trailed over the toned abs in his chest, exploring such familiar territory.

He always let her get away with so much.

"Since you're feeling better . . . do you want to go somewhere? It's my day off."

She hesitated only a second. "Sure. We haven't had a day out together in some time, have we?" Allowing an ardent smile to grace her face, she buried her head in his shoulder while he toyed with the edge of her silky night gown. _When did I change . . . ?_

"I hoped you wouldn't be upset," he answered as if having read her mind. "I thought you looked so uncomfortable sleeping in blue jeans." Nimble fingers massaged a circle into her neck, the delicate hum of his angelic voice reaching her ears.

_He would never know . . . The wound heals so quickly. _"It doesn't bother me at all." Lifting her head to display her smile, she hoped to reassure him. He was so thoughtful. "Thank you."

"I love you," he breathed against her ear. She could feel his lips curl into a coy grin as he drew away, slipping out of bed. "Get dressed, babe. I'm taking you shopping."

With those last words, he escaped her line of sight, venturing downstairs, probably to fix breakfast. Missing the heat of his skin against her, she exhaled faintly and found her way to her closet. In truth, clothes or shoes were the last thing Namine wanted or needed. But it seemed to make Riku happy, and anything that made Riku happy imposed a sense of fulfillment in her heart. As long as he didn't know, didn't remember, everything could be okay.

She could ignore the anguish in her soul of lying to him, could muster the damaging strength it took to keep doing so, and could withhold the courage to stand up against her greatest foe in order to save the lives of a couple of people hiding in a place far from the famed Sleepless City.

He took her to one of their favorite places, a family-owned deli two blocks form the apartment. Although small, the place held a quaint, romantic atmosphere that attracted young couples more than anything. Namine noticed several others besides herself and Riku today, littered throughout the dining room, chatting lightly over salads and sandwiches. Most days, she loved to observe other couples--watch the secret looks they cast each other, the small gestures passed between them that most eyes didn't catch. She didn't want to think that it was almost like research, watching other couples so that she would know how to act toward her husband…she tried to convince herself that she simply enjoyed watching young love.

Of course, the hardest person of all to lie to is oneself, and therefore Namine had a hard time believing this.

Once their food arrived, Namine picked at her salad, using the fork as a means to sift through the lettuce. Although she insisted on healthy eating--it was a necessity if she wanted to keep herself alive after the late night encounters with _him_--she still found it troublesome forcing lettuce down her throat.

She didn't notice the serene gaze trained on her as she searched her food, and a comfortable silence engulfed them for several minutes until a quiet chuckle met her ears.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked after glancing up from her task, admiring that his beautiful eyes seemed to disappear when he smiled.

"I'm just watching you," he replied, a loving tone in his voice, and Namine sighed inwardly. How could someone love her so much--someone she herself couldn't see as anything more than a friend?

It was times like these that she rebuked herself for following her sister's wishes to marry Riku in the first place. She knew that he loved her, that his love for her ran deep and pure through his very soul. Every action of his toward her showed his compassion, along with every word he spoke and every gesture he made--love poured from his heart like a waterfall every day. She knew that Riku's happiness was the most important thing right now--after everything he had been through, every bit of pain he had suffered…

And it was all her fault.

His passionate love for her was what made her question this decision. Such a loving, dedicated man was surely better suited elsewhere, showering a woman who loved him as much as he loved her. Namine knew that she was not good enough for someone so kind, for someone who had hurt so much. He needed someone _real_ in his life, not this sham of a marriage.

But she would not leave him. It was her duty, her responsibility, to care for him and try to reciprocate at least half of what he showed her. She wanted so much to mirror his devotion and kindness, though she knew that a girl such as herself could do no such thing.

"Love? Are you ready to go?"

His gentle words shocked her out of her self pity, and she refocused her gaze on his, noting the smile that played on his lips…uneasy, but hopeful. At some point, she had ceased searching her salad and had set her fork aside, and she assumed that Riku took this as a sign that she was through. Deciding that she needed to leave her past behind for once, she returned his brilliant smile with a feeble one of her own, resolving that today she would be the wife he needed.

Caring, genuine, sweet. She would be anything he needed.

He offered her his hand, gently pulling her to her feet and pushing her chair in behind her. The deli's owner waved goodbye to them, observing with a slight smile creeping across his face.

As she felt his arm slide around her waist, she didn't think, leaning into him as they meandered down the sidewalk together. Although a slight chill permeated the air in early spring, healthy rays of sunlight streamed down from above, ridding her skin of the cold that always seemed to be present. Riku's fingertips caressed her hip, and a tiny sparked flared someone within her heart, a sensation she hadn't felt since…

_Him_. The one she'd lost. She refused to remember him today, however. Perhaps she would never be with him again. In all likelihood, he would never be the man he once was. Could she be okay with that? Could she, someday, let go of those haunting blue eyes, and love Riku like she should?

"Let's go in here," Riku insisted, directing her toward a sophisticated clothing store with rose tinted windows. She allowed him to lead her inside, a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

"Model for me."

A soft, shy laugh escaped her lips. It held a startled note, as Riku had surprised her with his sudden command.

Back turned to the room, she stood inside her sizeable closet, hanging her newest purchases from the day's excursion. Riku hadn't followed her into the bedroom at first, and she hadn't heard his footsteps on the carpet--but then, she hadn't been listening, either. Some distant tune had weighed on her mind, and she was humming it to herself before he made his appearance.

Closer this time, he insisted again. "Remember, you used to do it all the time. Show me what I paid for, Mrs. Takeda." With each word, he took another step, until he stood behind her, his breath cascading over her left ear, and she felt a foreign chill ripple through her body. He hadn't called her that since in some time, back when she believed that she could truly love Riku someday.

That hope was starting to return as he placed one hand on her stomach, drawing close so that his taught body pressed against hers. Heat radiated from his lithe figure, seeping through her clothes into her skin like liquid. Closing her eyes, she rested against him, enjoying the warmth she felt. More often than not, she herself was cold, especially her hands. Riku, in direct contrast, always seemed to emanate warmth.

"I only did that once," she responded after some time, eyes slipping shut as she enjoyed his proximity. "And it didn't last very long."

"That's because you looked so beautiful," he whispered, his words hot against her neck. His lips ghosted over the pale flesh, over her ear, then traced her jaw line. After planting a kiss on her cheek, he stepped away, folding his arms over his masculine chest expectantly.

Missing the embrace, she turned to face him, taking one of the new purchases from the many bags strewn across the floor. With a shooing motion, she waved him out of the room, shutting the closet door behind him so that she could change. In her hands, she held a simple white dress that she determined would reach about midway down her thighs. In another bag, she found the powder blue cardigan purchased to wear over the dress, and she slipped into them with ease, discarding her grey pants and pink blouse to the floor. She scanned her reflection in the mirror nearby, straightening her sleeves and the hemline of the dress, before pulling open the door.

"What do you think?" she asked, stepping into the brighter light of their bedroom and turning a quick circle so he could see all the sides.

His eyes appraised her from head to toe, approval shining in them from the moment she opened the door. "Looks great," he said, smiling.

She returned his smile, stepping toward him, suddenly wanting to feel his arms around her again. Although surprised at the sudden embrace, his arms encircled her waist, and she relaxed into him, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"…I love you," he murmured, and she could feel the vibration of his voice in his chest more than she heard it aloud.

For once, she didn't feel obliged to respond, but she wanted to on her own. "I love you too." It was always true, though not in the way he wanted. But he never had to know.

But the fact remained…her heart belonged to a creature of the night. Irrevocably, perhaps. Not even the suppression of her memories could erase the love she still felt in her heart.

That night, Riku slept peacefully by her side, his arm draped over her, as if to protect her from harm. His light, even breathing filled the otherwise silent room, lulling her to an uneasy rest. She remembered, just before she closed her tired eyes, that she had forgotten to take her medicine again.


	2. 02

I'm sorry if the first chapter seemed kinda confusing. If you have any questions, be sure to ask, and I'll try to explain as much as I can without giving away the plot. Hopefully though, this chapter will answer a few more of your questions about what's really going on in Namine's world.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Don't sue me!

Vermilion and Grey

Chapter Two: Mind Lock

* * *

"Roxas."

Immediately, a door from the inner reaches of her mind clicked open, and a rippling tide of memories flooded her mind, the images firing across her eyes so quickly she could scarcely decipher one from the other. Ten thousand emotions consumed her heart, and she doubled over in pain, clutching her chest with one hand and holding her head with the other. In an attempt to keep from crying out in distress, she bit down on her lips, her teeth digging into the soft flesh. She focused on that pain to keep herself grounded in reality, unknowing of a single drop of blood that dripped down her lip and meshed with the shower water pooling at her feet, changing it from clear to a slight pink.

At last, the memory she had been seeking surfaced, the face of her beloved before his transformation, offering her a reassuring smile as he led her to the back room of his apartment.

Having succeeded in finding this memory, she struggled to utter the word again, spitting it out between her teeth as a low hiss. Just as quickly as they came, the memories ceased, leaving her breathless and panting under the steaming hot water of her early morning shower. Guilt coursed through her chest, and she allowed several tears to flow from her eyes at her own weakness.

Sometimes, though, she just needed to remember what he was like…the man that had loved her, the one she still loved…instead of the monster he had become.

Having satisfied her shameful longing, she returned to the task at hand, knowing she couldn't linger too long under the hot water. It always seemed to make her dizzy.

Her mind wandered, remembering how peacefully she had slept the previous night. When she awoke in the morning, Riku had already left for work, but he had left her a note on her pillow like he used to when they were newlyweds. Although he only wrote a couple sentences, he spoke volumes, once again displaying how much more he cared for her than she did for him.

With a heavy sigh, she shut off the water, stepping into the cold bathroom to towel herself off…until she heard a strange rustling from outside the door. Alarmed, she grabbed the cotton pajama pants and Riku's T-shirt that she had discarded earlier, throwing them over her wet body without making a sound. With a ginger motion, she opened the medicine cabinet above the sink, seeking a small dagger she kept in a hidden compartment under the bottom shelf for just such an occasion.

She always feared that he would come looking for her here, or that someone else from her past would show up one day and try to take her. Kairi's last instructions to her had been to keep herself safe, to have Riku install the best security he could find, and to always be prepared for the worst. Her unknowing husband had not questioned her when she gave him the second request--he knew she would be spending plenty of time at home alone and wanted to protect her.

However, it seemed that all the fancy alarms and cameras had been no match for what was lurking outside the door. Again, she heard a faint rustling noise along with footsteps, closer than they had been before. Whatever it was, it knew she was home, and it was probably waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

Mustering her courage, she twisted the brass handle, pulling the door toward her in a slow arc as she scanned the hallway beyond with care. Dagger clutched in her right hand, she left the safety of the bathroom, venturing into the hallway, eyes darting around her, searching.

At first glance, nothing appeared out of place. The pristine white walls of the apartment shined back at her, and the plush carpet met her feet as it always did. However, her eyes caught sight of a weird indention in the floor, in the shape of two feet…as if someone were standing there…

"Sora!" she yelled, clutching her chest, her heart fluttering away against her ribcage as she glimpsed the form of a familiar face, though she was no longer afraid.

The brunette had cast off the glamour concealing his body, offering her a sincere smile as he scratched the back of his head with one hand. "Sorry, Namine. You weren't supposed to know I was here."

"What _are _you doing here?" she asked, shaking her heard as she listed against the bathroom door. Although her heart wanted to relax, her mind remained alert, knowing that Sora could still be dangerous without meaning to be. His presence wasn't exactly a good omen, though it was nice to see him after so many months.

With a sheepish grin, he lowered his hand and began fingering the chain looping from his belt to his pocket. Namine didn't want to see it, but she knew that dangling at his side was his prized possession, his keyblade.

So he had somehow broken into her apartment, and he was carrying his weapon. Definitely not a good sign.

"Well, I can't really…you didn't hear this from me." Pausing, he cast a glance around the narrow hallway, as if expecting someone to be watching or listening. Although is facial expression didn't look satisfied, he continued, "The Organization is looking for you again. I just wanted to…make sure you were still okay."

With a heavy sigh, Namine closed her eyes, her brows furrowing in stress. "You know you shouldn't come here. If they're following you, they'll be able to figure out where I am, too. Didn't you think of that before you came here?"

His smile twisted into a slight frown, and Sora lowered his head. "Yeah, I know. But we…I'm worried about you, Namine."

All at once, Namine opened her eyes and stepped toward him, a realization dawning. With a determined expression, she gazed up into Sora's ocean blue eyes, searching him for the truth. "That's not it, is it? There's something else." She began to pace around him, slowly, gazing at him from all sides. "Why are you really here?"

She heard him swallow with difficulty, and she knew that she was right.

"They know I'm terrible at keeping secrets." He had cracked already. "Look, the Organization never stopped looking for you. Of course you know it's hard for them to track you with your memories suppressed, and Riku…you know what happened to him."

She nodded once. "He doesn't remember a thing."

"Right. Well. You know we've been tracking Roxas for the past few months…and we know that he's in the city somewhere. Honestly, we just got worried that he had found you."

Halting in her circle of the brunette, Namine began to panic just a bit, wondering if they knew about her late night encounters with him. She had to choose her words carefully, because if they didn't already know…

Roxas could read her thoughts. He would know that Sora had found her. In truth, Roxas and the entire Organization knew where she was at this very moment, and she wouldn't be surprised if they knew about Sora, too. But they wouldn't touch her as long as her memories were locked away. They could threaten her, could suck all the blood they wanted from her body, but they would not kill her or her secrets would die with her.

"I haven't seen him in over a year," she replied, her voice smooth and convincing. "Not since Riku's mind was wiped."

Sora's shoulders relaxed, and he turned to face her with another bright smile on his lips. "That's good. But just to be safe…we're thinking about having you relocated. I really wish you would just come with us--"

"You know I can't do that," she interrupted, and he sighed, his voice fading.

"Yeah, I know. A guy can hope, though, right?"

A heavy silence followed, where Namine examined her bare feet against the carpet, and Sora watched her expression change from determined to blank once more.

"Look, Nami. DiZ wants you to reestablish the barriers around the apartment tonight. Make sure you're keeping your shields in place, and whatever you do, don't--"

"Say the word. I know the drill, Sora. I'm a big girl."

She glanced back into his eyes, and saw that he truly wanted to believe her.

"Okay. If you need anything, you know how to reach me. Kairi says she loves you and misses you a lot. We all miss you both." Namine knew, though, that he most likely missed his former best friend quite a bit more. It was understandable, but he had dealt with the grief of losing Riku long ago. Besides, if they ever managed to make it out of this mess, Riku's memory could be returned to him.

It would take time, but she would do it for Sora and Kairi.

"Tell her I love and miss her too," Namine replied, and in a heartbeat Sora was gone.

After several minutes standing in the empty hallway, watching the spot where Sora had been and listening to make sure he was really gone, Namine leaned against a nearby wall for support, emotionally exhausted before ten A.M. Visits from Sora were the last thing she needed on a day like this…

A sincere sadness washed over her like rain when she thought of how today was the anniversary of Roxas' final transition into the Organization. The memories were sealed away in the vast chambers of her mind, but she still remembered the date.

She would always remember the day he left her.

* * *

_A deep fog permeated the air, so opaque that she couldn't see three feet in front of her. Although blind, she walked forward with slow, steady paces, choosing her footing carefully on the uneven ground. Every few seconds, however, she would trip and stumble, losing her balance on occasion and collecting quite a few scrapes. The uphill progress was lengthy and painful, yet she did not falter, knowing that she had to reach the top before long._

_The deafening sound of silence pounded in her ears, the only punctuation the sound of her uneasy footsteps against the unforgiving rock. Somewhere in the distance, and vague blue light shone in the darkness, bleeding through the fog more and more the closer she grew to it. This strange blue light was her target, and the person she needed most was waiting there for her._

_She hoped she wasn't too late._

_At long last, the light seemed to shine through like a beacon, illuminating her path along the ground and highlighting places where she could stand without falling. Her pace quickened along with her heartbeat, and her thoughts raced through her mind…_

I'm getting closer. Just a little further. I'm going to make it.

_Her breathing became labored as the incline increased in height, yet she did not--could not--slow down. Fifty feet away…forty feet away…she could see a circle of cloaked figures gathered around a bizarre blue flame, one which did not flicker or die out. Although each figure's head was covered by a hood, she could tell that they were bowing as if in reverence to the flame, and the two who stood closest to it._

_Through the silence, she heard an ominous baritone speaking to the others. His words were still unclear, but she didn't have to know what he was saying to understand what was taking place. This was the final ceremony, the last ritual before her beloved would be taken away from her and changed for good. _

_She saw him then, his hood not yet drawn over his head, as he listened to the other figure's words with strict attention to his every syllable. None of them had yet to realize they had a visitor._

_Slowing her pace, she continued to move forward, watching as each of the other members approached the still blue flame, murmuring something before dropping a clothed object into the unforgiving fire. As each of these objects made contact, the flame came to life, engulfing the clothed thing before settling down again. Four of them had performed this same task before they noticed her._

_She heard him before she could react._

"_Dispatch her."_

_Two of the cloaked figures disappeared from view, and one of them materialized behind her, delivering a sharp blow to her side that caused her to lose her balance and fall to the rocky ground. From above, the other figure attacked, striking her several times with sharp, unforgiving jabs to her ribs and stomach. _

_Her wrist bled from the fall, and several other cuts began to emerge along her abdomen from the barrage of attacks. Her voice broke in agony, her arms shielding her face in a pathetic attempt to ward them off._

_The worst part, though, was when her frantic eyes searched her surroundings for her love, catching sight of him by the fire._

_His only move was to shake his head as if disappointed in an unruly child._

_

* * *

_

She woke up screaming.

Thrashing and crying out, she found herself tangled in the bedspread and on the floor. Once her mind began to return from that horrid dream, she realized that the light had flicked on at some point, and someone was attempting to speak to her.

"Namine! Namine, calm down! You're having a nightmare!"

After several seconds, she came to her senses, relaxing into his arms as he held her in a tight embrace. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, staining his satin nightshirt though he didn't seem to notice.

His voice attempted to soothe her, murmuring to her in a subdued tone as he rocked her back and forth and stroked her lengthy blond hair.

"It's all right, Namine. I'm here. You're okay. I promise."

How did she ever get so lucky as to end up with someone like him?

Several long minutes passed where she enjoyed the comfort of his arms and his voice, lulling her into a state of peace she would not have been able to achieve on her own. If she were honest, she couldn't even remember what she had been dreaming about…only that it had made her feel like her heart was breaking all over again.

She knew it wouldn't be hard to guess who was in the dream.

"Riku?" she asked softly and he hoisted her up and carried her back into bed with him.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry." She felt ashamed that she still had dreams about _him_, especially the ones that drew this sort of reaction out of her. In some way, she knew it must've had something to do with unlocking her memories earlier that day.

Seeing Sora that same day probably had not helped her fragile mind recover, either.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." He pulled the bedspread out of the floor and smoothed it over her, kissing her forehead before settling underneath the soft blanket with his arms encircling her protectively.

She snuggled into his warm body, dispelling the panicked state from her mind as she fought for sleep once more. This time, she listened to Riku's melodic voice as he recited one of her favorite poems, and she fell into a sleeplike trance while drinking in the beautiful sound.

"_Tell me not, in mournful numbers, life is but an empty dream! For the soul is dead that slumbers and things are not what they seem…_"

Dreams didn't plague her for the rest of the night, though in the morning she felt a different type of affliction when she woke and the memories of the previous night returned.

It was the same as every morning, where she awoke to the sun beaming through the clear windows of the doors across the room, bathing the white room in yellow. Beyond those doors lied a stone balcony that offered a minute view of a river located next to the city. Namine rarely found herself out there, possessing a slight fear of heights.

Today, however, she cast aside her fear, slipping out of bed and padding across the room toward those doors. Clothed again in cotton pajamas and one of Riku's T-shirts, she pulled the sliding glass door aside and stepped out of the room, a light breeze playing at her hair. Her bare feet touched the stone, warmed from prolonged exposure to the sun. Although rough, she enjoyed the warmth against her cold feet, taking another few steps toward the railing.

The Sleepless City wasn't all bad, despite crime rates that continued to elevate over the years and the cold sensation she received from being surrounded by steel skyscrapers. However, perhaps she was just too used to the small town she had grown up in as a child, and the island where she had resided before uprooting to the city to be with Riku.

Although many of her memories of the island were sealed away, she still recalled the salty sea air drifting across the land, and the swaying sound of waves that served as ambiance to daily life.

Closing her eyes, she grasped the rail with both hands and enjoyed the breeze, pretending that it smelled of salt instead of smog.

Caught up in her reverie of the island, she failed to notice her visitor until he had closed in on her.

"Sleep tight, love," he murmured, and her reactions were sluggish as she attempted to turn around and fight him off. It was already too late. Her vision faded to black.


End file.
